Org Rescue
by Major144
Summary: Master Org is destroyed. Merrick and Zen-Aku are camping in the woods when they get attack by Nayzor, Onikage, and a bunch of other orgs. Merrick gets captured and Zen-Aku gets heavily wounded and escapes. He ends up asking Jindrax, Toxica, and Juggelo for help to rescue Merrick.
1. Chapter 1 Return and Ambush

Org Rescue  
Chapter 1 Return and Ambush  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Deep in the woods of Turtle Cove something evil was arising. Near the lair of Master Org a bunch of energy was gathering. Part of the ground near the lair started glowing red then seven figures a merged from the ground. The figures were the orc general Nayzor, three duke orcs Onikage, Artilla, and Helicos, and three regular orcs Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and Locomotive Org.  
"Ah! it feels so nice to be in the physical world again." said Nayzor.  
Onikage stepped forward.  
"Now that we are back Nayzor, what is your plan?" He asked.  
"We will seek revenge on the rangers and then we will take care of those traitorous duke orgs Jindrax and Toxica. The first ranger we will destroy will be Merrick. I have a personal score to settle with him." Said Nayzor.  
"So do I master." Said Onikage.  
"Then let us go find him." Said Nayzor.  
They group of villains teleported away.

Meanwhile several miles away Merrick and the duke wolf org Zen-Aku were setting up camp. The two had once been one being. They had been evil back then, but were defeated by the wild force rangers. Merrick had been freed from Zen-Aku. The duke org seemingly being destroyed. Zen-Aku returned and tried to fuse back with Merrick, but was destroyed by the wild force rangers. After Master Org had been destroyed Merrick had decided to wonder the world Zen-Aku mysteriously returned wanting to travel with him and redeem himself. The two had traveled the country for a few months then returned to Turtle Cove. Right now Merrick was starting a little camp fire. He looked up at Zen-Aku who was sitting on a log playing his flute knife.  
"You know it's funny. When we were fused together all I wanted to do was get away from you, but look at us now. We've become good friends. It's hard to imagine my life with out you around." Said Merrick.  
"I agree with you. I suppose we have a lot in common. We're both lone wolfs looking for redemption for are past crimes." Said Zen-Aku.  
Suddenly Zen-Aku stood up and got into a fighting stance.  
"What is it?" Asked Merrick standing up.  
"I sense evil approaching." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Well. Well look at we have here Merrick and Zen-Aku it must be my luck day." Said Nayzor as he stepped out of the shadows fanning himself.  
"Nayzor your back again?!" Shouted Merrick in shock.  
"Indeed I am. I've come here for revenge and it looks like I'll get a bonus. I'll destroy you Merrick and make Zen-Aku my slave." Laughed Nayzor.  
"I'll stop you!" Shouted Merrick as he pulled out a knife and charged forward.  
Nayzor shot some lightning from his hand and hit Merrick with it knocking him out.  
"You'll pay for that!" Shouted Zen-Aku as he leaped into the air at Nayzor.  
Artilla and Helicos stepped out from behind some trees and fired some energy attacks at Zen-Aku hitting him and knocking him out of the air.  
"Ha! You really think I would fight you on my own? Don't be absurd!" Said Nayzor as he snapped his fingers.  
Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and Locomotive Org came leaping out from behind some trees and surrounded the camp.  
"It's revenge time for what you did to me and my lawn!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
Zen-Aku leaped into the air to put some distance between him and his enemiesand so he could get a better vantage point.  
"Oh no you don't! Your not going to get away so easily." Said a voice nearby.  
Zen-Aku turned to see Onikage come leaping at him from a tree above slashing with his sword. Onikage slashed Zen-Aku's chest making him fall to the ground. Zen-Aku hit the ground with a loud thud several yards away from the camp. He staggered to his feet. Onikage stood a few yards away. Zenk-Aku pulled out his double sided blade.  
"Crescent Wave!" He shouted as he shot of an energy attack.  
Onikage dodged out of the way. When he looked around Zen-Aku was gone. The ninja org returned to Nayzor and the other orgs.  
"Sorry master, but the wolf got away." Said Onikage.  
"Do not fret. He'll come back, after all we have his friend. Now come it's time we found ourselves a make shift base." Said Nayzor.  
Locomotive Orc picked up the unconscious Merrick and then all the villains teleported away.  
Elsewhere in the woods Zen-Aku clutched his wounded chest.  
"Don't worry Merrick I'll save you!" He vowed as he staggered towards the city.  
He was going to get help.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking For Help

Org Rescue  
Chapter 2 Asking For Help  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Nayzor and the rest of his troops appeared in the middle of the dessert. The evil general looked around t his surrounding with distaste.  
"I believe it's time we raise ourselves a proper fortress." He said.  
He pointed his fan at the ground.  
"Evil sprits of terror and might raise us a fortress of fright!" He shouted as he shot out a burst of green lightning.  
The ground started shaking like crazy! The remains of The Nexus rose from the ground! Twisted green vines and rock gather around the remains of The Nexus and forming a new structure. The new structure looked like a mid size castle. Nayzor lead the way into the castle. Merrick had regained consciousness and stared in horror at the new fortress as Locomotive Org dragged him into the fortress. Merrick was thrown into a prison cell. Nayzor walked up to the cell.  
"What are you up to?!" Demanded Merrick.  
"Oh it's quite simple my dear Merrick I want revenge! I wasn't destroyed once by you and your comrades, but three times! This time around things are going to be different I'm going to destroy you all! You friend Zen-Aku is going to help my cause and when all the rangers are destroyed, we will bring back Master Org and take over the World!" Said Nayzor.  
"You monster! You will be stopped!" Shouted Merrick.  
"Hardly!" Laughed Nayzor as he walked away.

The general gather up his officers.  
"Alright I'm going to send a couple of you into the city to search for Zen-Aku." He said as he looked over his forces. "I will send Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org I'll send you two out." He said.  
The two ogres nodded. Nayzor pulled out a jar of grey slime and splashed on the ground. A few seconds latter the slime started taking on several humanoid shapes welding clubs. They were the Putrids. The two orgs gathered the Putrids and headed out of the fortress. Nayzor laughed wickedly.

Elsewhere Zen-Aku had just exited the forest clutching his wound and saw the city of Turtle Cove. He had to get help to rescue Merrick. He could go ask the other rangers, but he had no idea where they were. Suddenly his horn started to pick up a couple of familiar org signals. He recognized them as Jindrax and Toxica. There was also another org with them that he didn't recognize, but he had been told by Merrick that Jindrax and Toxica had turned to the side of good, so he hoped that this unknown org was also good. Zen-Aku started heading towards the city he stumbled into a nearby alley behind an apartment building and leaned against a dumpster. He sensed that the orgs he was seeking. He collapsed and leaned against the dumpster.

In the apartment Jindrax his best friend Toxica and his recently resurrected brother Juggelo were doing some spring cleaning. Jindrax smiled at his little brother. It had only been a month since he was brought back from the spirt world. Jindrax was glad to have him back. Toxica handed Juggelo a bag of garbage. Juggelo took it and walked out the building towards the dumpster in the alley. He was walking towards the dumpster, when he heard a voice.  
"You there! Please...help me!" Said a dark figure on the ground laying against the dumpster.  
Juggelo took one look at the figure of Zen-Aku dropped the bag of garbage and ran screaming back into the apartment. Juggelo leaped into the apartment room screaming.  
"What's wrong?!" Asked Jindrax with concern.  
"There's some kind of wolf monster in the alley!" Screamed Juggelo.  
"Wolf monster? Why does that sound familiar?" Said Jindrax.  
Toxica's horn started glowing.  
"I sense the presence of a duke org and it's Zen-Aku!" She shouted.  
"Zen-Aku! I thought he got destroyed or purified or something!" Said Jindrax as he leaped into the air at the mention of the name.  
"We'll his back and in our alley." Said Toxica.  
Jindrax grabbed his swords.  
"We'll if he's back we better go see what he wants." He said.  
Juggelo grabbed his sword and Toxica grabbed her staff. The three went into the alley. They found Zen-Aku still leaning against the dumpster. They pointed their weapons at him.  
"What are you doing here Zen-Aku?" Demanded Jindrax trying to sound brave.  
"I came...here for help. Merrick and...I were...attacked by Nayzor,...Onikage,...and some...other orgs. They captured...Merrick. Please help!" Groaned Zen-Aku before he passes out.  
The three orgs starred in shock and confusion.  
"Grab him and take him inside. I'll heal him." Ordered Toxica.  
"This is getting strange. First Zen-Aku and now Nayzor and Onikage." Muttered Jindrax as he and Juggelo picked up the unconscious duke org and dragged him inside.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 City Attack

Org Rescue  
Chapter 3 City Attack  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Zen-Aku was laid out on the couch. Toxica went work and started healing him with her magic. Jindrax and Juggelo turned on the TV to watch the news. Right now it was showing the weather for the week. So, far there didn't seem to be any kind of monster attacks and everything seemed at, but Jindrax had a sinking feeling that wasn't going to last long.

Freezer Org, Lawnmower Org, and the Putrids were just arriving at the city. Lawnmower Org started barking out orders.  
"Alright you lot! Here's how things are going to play out! We're going to terrorize the city, find Zen-Aku, and destroy him! That will show him not to mess with me and my lawn!" He shouted.  
"You will do no such thing." Said a voice from above.  
Everyone turned to see Onikage hanging upside down from a tree above! The ninja org jumped down and landed next to Lawnmower Org. The org immediately lost his confidence at he sight of Onikage.  
"Sir! I...was just...joking! I was...just trying...to rally the troops!" Stammered Lawnmower Org.  
"You better have. Nayzor wants Zen-Aku brought back alive. We have no time for your petty revenge. Is that understood?" Said Onikage as he glared at Lawnmower Org.  
"Crystal!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
"Good." Said Onikage as he put his hands together and vanished in a burst of leaves that were soon scattered by the wind.  
Lawnmower Org turned to the rest of the squad.  
"We'll you heard him! Get searching!" He shouted.  
The attack squad went into the city and started attacking the humans.

Back at the apartment Zen-Aku had been healed and he regained consciences. He was still quite weak from his ordeal. He explained to Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica that he was no longer evil. He then told them about Nayzor and Onikage's attack and about the duke orgs and regular orcs he saw.  
"This is terrible!" Shouted Toxica.  
"Oh man! Onikage is back were doomed! Me and Toxica are probably on the top of his revenge list!" Shouted Jindrax in fear.  
"Hey guys check at the news!" Shouted Juggelo who had been watching the TV.  
The TV had a breaking news report on. It showed Freezer Orc and Lawnmower Org leading a group of Putrids and attacking the city!  
"We'll haven't seen those guys in a long time." Said Jindrax.  
"What should we do?" Asked Toxica.  
Jindrax took a deep breath. He knew what they had to do.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but were going to have to save the city." He said.  
"Time for us to be heroes!" Shouted Juggelo as he clapped his hands with glee.  
"I'm coming to." Said Zen-Aku as he tried to stand up, but fell down.  
Toxica quickly rushed over to him.  
"No your still to weak to fight. You just rest here will deal with these orgs." She said as she helped Zen-Aku back onto the couch.  
"Alright I'll rest." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Good." Said Toxica.  
She and the two brothers left the apartment and went to go fight the orgs.

They found the attacking monster attacking a bunch of stores. Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica watched the attack from a small wall. The Putrids were running amuck with their clubs smashing everything in sight. Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org watched the foot soldiers and cheered them on. The three org heroes decided to strike they came out from behind the wall and attacked. Jindrax and Juggelo threw knives and swords at a wave of Putrids and took them down. Toxica fired a burst of energy from her staff and took down several more Putrids. Soon all the Putrids were destroyed. The Freezer Org and Lawnmower Org starred in shock at the three orgs that attack.  
"What are you guys doing?!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
"We're here to stop you guys!" Shouted Jindrax waving his sword around.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Juggelo.  
"Surrender and tell use where you master and Merrick are!" Demanded Toxica.  
"I'm not telling you guys anything! We're looking for Zen-Aku anyone who gets in are way will be destroyed! Freezer Org deal with them!" Shouted Lawnmower Org.  
Freezer Org charged forward. The three orgs charged. Jindrax and Juggelo threw their daggers at him. Freezer Org opened up his chest and froze the daggers in mid air making them freeze and drop to the ground. He charged forward and slashed Jindrax and Juggelo with his clawed hands and sent them flying! Toxica charged forward and swung her staff. Freezer Org caught the staff and punched Toxica sending her flying! She landed by Jindrax and Toxica.  
"Man this guy is tougher then he looks!" Shouted Juggelo.  
"It looks like it's time to use are team work attack." Said Jindrax.  
Juggelo and Toxica nodded in agreement. Jindrax and Juggelo ran forward and landed several yards on both sides of Freezer Org. They then started juggling knives with Freezer Org in the middle! Knives flew in both directions at incredible speeds hitting Freezer Org! The knives were moving so fast and from both directions that Freezer Org could not defend himself! He was hit several times and then the knives stopped! Toxica charged up her staff and came flying in striking Freezer Org! Freezer Org sparked, fell to the ground and exploded! Lawnmower Org starred in shock! Then his shock turned into anger!  
"How dare you! I'll deal with you myself! I'm going to show you my new dangerous combo attack!" He shouted.  
His arms changed shape. His left arm became some kind of weird gun and his right arm became some kind of disk launcher that was loaded with three large buzz saw blades. He shot some kind of weird seeds at the three orcs feet. Immediately grass started growing. Then grass grew until it was ten feet high. The orgs were in a jungle of grass. Lawnmower Org fired the three buzz blades. The blades circled the giant forest of grass as if they had minds of their own and went flying in.  
"Behold my hidden buzz saw attack! The buzz saws will come in and attack and you can't see what direction they come from!" Laughed Lawnmower Org.  
The three buzz saws cut through the grass and slashed the orgs several times knocking them down. The grass wither away and revealed all three orgs lying on the ground hurt. Lawnmower Org approached them with his scythe raised.  
"Stop right there!" Commanded a voice.  
Lawnmower Org turned around and saw Zen-Aku!  
"We'll looks like I found you after all! It seemed like your still in good shape. I'm sure Nayzor and Onikage wouldn't mind if I damaged you a bit!" Laughed Lawnmower Org.  
He shot the grass seeds at Zen-Aku's feet and created another jungle of grass. He fired his three buzz blades into the jungle. In the grass Zen-Aku stood calmly and listened. He heard a faint buzzing from his right. He quickly shot his blade in that direction and impaled the buzz blade on his sword. He heard a buzzing coming in from below and behind him. He leaped a couple of feet in the air and stabbed downwards and impaled the second buzz blade. He heard a buzzing coming from in front of him. He stabbed forward and impaled the last buzz blade. The grass withered and revealed Zen-Aku with all three buzz saws impaled on his sword! Lawnmower Org starred in shock and took a nervous step back. Zen-Aku discarded the three buzz saws from his sword and flew forward at Lawnmower Org slashing him with his blade! Lawnmower Org stood there as sparks shot from his body with one hand out stretched.  
"My...lawn!" He gasped as he fell over and exploded!  
Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica stood up and cheered Zen-Aku for his victory. Suddenly they heard someone lightly clapping and Onikage suddenly appeared before them.  
"We'll done that was quite a performance! It seems you've gather yourselves a little team Zen-Aku." Said Onikage.  
"Where's Nayzor and Merrick!" Demanded Zen-Aku.  
Onikage threw a small scroll to Zen-Aku.  
"Here is a map to the new Nexus. Come there and you'll find your friend. I'll be waiting for you there. Now farewell for now." Said Onikage as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
Zen-Aku griped the scroll.  
"Just you wait." He muttered.

Elsewhere several miles in the air the floating island know as the Animarium floated. In a temple on the island lived Princess Shayla. He was sleeping in her sacred fountain. She was having a terrible vision. In the vision she saw the new Nexus and Merrick being held captive! The Merrick in the cell seemed to look up into the sky.  
"Find Zen-Aku he will help." He said.  
The vision changed and this time she saw the org general Nayzor standing before a large cauldron that the size as a medium size fountain. It was full of of green, grey, and black slimy green liquid. A metal sphere with spikes sat on a stone block.  
"Soon Master Org will rise again and the world will belong to the orgs!" Laughed Nayzor.  
Princess Shayla quickly woke up and exited the fountain. She grabbed the Lunar Caller. She knew what she had to do.

To be continue.


	4. Chapter 4 Entering The Nexus

Org Rescue  
Chapter 4 Entering the Nexus  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

The team of orgs followed the map. They were traveling through the forest. They were just entering a clearing, when all of a sudden they heard a rustling sound. They each grabbed their weapons prepared for a fight.  
"Please lay down your weapons. I am not your enemy." Said a voice.  
Princess Shayla entered the clearing. The orgs lowered their weapons. Zen-Aku walked up to her.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I know about Merrick. He sent me a message in my dream telling me to find here to give you this." She said as she gaveZen-Aku the Lunar Caller. "I also had a vision of Nayzor working on bring Master Org back to life." She said.  
This got the orgs attention. Zen-Aku took the Lunar Caller.  
"Do not worry will rescue Merrick and stop the orgs, you have my word." He said.  
"Thank you and best of luck to you." Said Princess Shella as she turned walked away.  
The ogrs continued on their journey they soon exited the forest and found themselves in the dessert. They walked on until they saw the new Nexus. They cautiously entered the fortress and walked down a long hallway. They soon found themselves in a large arena like area. Suddenly Onikage appeared before them.  
"So glad your here." He said smugly.  
"You!" Shouted Zen-Aku as he charged forward with his sword.  
Onikage blocked the blow and backed up. Zen-Aku pressed forward swing his blade at the ninja. Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were fixing to join him when three figures walked into the arena out of another entrance. They Artilla, Helicos, and Locomotive Org. The two groups of orgs faced one another and charged.

Juggelo faced off against Artilla. He quickly started throwing knives at the tank org. Artilla shot them out of mid air! He fired a burst of cannon fire at Juggelo. The clown org quickly dived out of the way. Artilla charged forward and hit Juggelo with a punch sending him flying. Juggelo quickly jumped to his feet and pulled out some bowling pins. He threw one right at Artilla's cannon nose and clogged it.  
"You think that's going to stop me! I'll just blow it away!" Shouted Artilla.  
"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Juggelo.  
Artilla ignored him and fired! The cannon explode and Artilla no longer had a nose! He was greatly wounded.  
"My main cannon!" Screamed Artilla.  
Juggelo charged forward with his sword and sliced Artilla several times! Artilla started sparking and jerking around. He fell over and exploded. Juggelo walked away congratulating himself.

Toxica faced off against Helicos. The helicopter org took to the sky and started flying around. He would swoop down now and then to attack Toxica. Toxica would fire magical burst of energy at the flying org, but he always dodged the shots. She decided to change her strategy. She grabbed some magical beans from her staff and threw them at Helicos. As soon as they hit they started growing vines and wrapped around Helicos propellers. The propellers stopped working and Helicos fell down to the ground with a scream. He hit the ground hard with a loud thud. He staggered to his feet. Toxica charged up her staff with energy and came running forward and hit Helicos with it. The org fell down sparking and exploded. Toxica walked away triumphant.

Jindrax faced off against Locomotive Org. The train org glared at Jindrax.  
"Your that duke org that helped the rangers destroy me!" He bellowed angerly.  
"I'm sorry it was for a good cause! Besides I made up for it by making you gigantic." Said Jindrax.  
"Not good enough!" Shouted Locomotive Org as he raced toward Jindrax waving his massive arms.  
Jindrax dodged out of the. Locomotive flew by and smashed his fist into a wall and got it stuck. He angrily pulled on it trying to set him self free. Jindrax walked up to him.  
"That's some temper you got there. You should take a deep breath and calm down." Said Jindrax.  
Locomotive Org took an angry swing at Jindrax with his free arm. Jindrax simply stepped back to avoid the blow. He pulled out his sword and ran forward and sliced Locomotive Org several times! Puffs of steam came out of Locomotive Org's body as he finally became free. He took a couple of steps towards Jindrax and fell over and exploded! Jindrax walked away.

Zen-Aku and Onikage were locked in combat. Their blades were locked together. Zen-Aku threw a vicious kick at Onikage. The ninja jumped over it and did a backflip. He landed several feet away from the org.  
"Your skills are very impressive! Lets see how you handle your shadow!" Said Onikage as he shot a beam of light at Zen-Aku.  
Zen-Aku's shadow began to rise and become three dimensional! The shadow charged forward and started attacking Zen-Aku! The wolf org had been told about this horrible attack by Merrick. Zen-Aku couldn't risk attacking or destroying his shadow. If his shadow was destroyed he would be destroyed! The shadow charged forward with a slash. Zen-Aku blocked it. The shadow kicked him and knocked him down! The shadow walked forward with it's blade raised over his head to deliver a finishing blow. Suddenly a knife threw through the air and penned the shadow's cape to the ground. Then some Hulu hoops fell from the sky and penned the shadows arms to it's side. Lastly a bunch of vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the shadow. Zen-Aku looked over to see the rest of his team coming his way.  
"Go deal with Onikage will hold your shadow off!" Shouted Jindrax.  
Zen-Aku nodded and turned to face the ninja.  
"Follow me if you want to fight." Said Onikage as he disappeared into the shadows of one of the arena entrances.  
Zen-Aku chased after him.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf Vs Ninja Part 1

Org Rescue  
Chapter 5 Wolf vs Ninja Part 1  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Zen-Aku ran down a long hallway looking for Onikage. Every now and then he would here the ninja laugh at him.  
"Come on Zen-Aku don't keep me waiting." Laughed the ninja from the shadows.  
Zen-Aku put on an extra burst of speed. The hallway ended in a large room. Zen-Aku looked around trying to locate the ninja. Suddenly he heard a voice gasp in pain.  
"Zen-Aku...is that...you." Said a figure leaning against a wall.  
Zen-Aku looked over and saw that it was Merrick. The warrior was covered in scars and bruises. The wolf org ran over to his friend and kneeled down to him.  
"Yes it's me Merrick I've come to rescue you." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Thank you for coming and for being such a-" began Merrick, but then his voice turned into a whisper.  
Zen-Aku leaned in so he could hear better.  
"Being a what?" He asked.  
"A gullible fool!" Laughed Merrick as his face broke out into an evil sneer and he stabbed Zen-Aku in the shoulder with a dagger!  
Zen-Aku stagger back in pain and yanked the dagger out. Merrick stood up and transformed into Onikage!  
"You coward!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"I am no such thing. That was a great ninja strategy and the begging stage of my nightmare technique." Said Onikage.  
"What?" Asked Zen-Aku in confusion.  
He staggered around in confusion. The scenery of the room started changing! He now found himself standing in front of a forest. He looked around for Onikage, but the ninja was gone.  
"That dagger you were stabbed was coated in a special toxin. It will cloud your sense and experience great amounts of fear. Your also going to have to deal with the attacks I have set up for, so please don't let yourself get beaten to early. Otherwise I've would have gone through all this for nothing." Said Onikage voice.  
Zen-Aku looked around trying to find the ninja it seemed like his voice was coming from everywhere! Suddenly he heard the sound of approaching figures coming from the forest. He turned to face the new comers. Five figures wearing white clothes and brown helmets came marching out welding swords. Zen-Aku couldn't believe his eyes it was the Ancient Warriors from 3,000 years ago! That was impossible! The lead warrior stepped forward and pointed his sword at Zen-Aku.  
"Org your days of evil shall end here!" He shouted.  
The warriors charged at Zen-Aku who quickly raised his sword to defend himself. He wondered were Merrick was.

Elsewhere the real Merrick was still in his cell. Nayzor walked up to the cell holding a small box.  
"Hello Merrick, how are you doing?" Nayzor asked.  
Merrick just glared at the general.  
"Oh don't give me that look! I just came here to give you some news. It appears your friend Zen-Aku has come to rescue you and ruin my plans. I can not allow this. So I'm going to have you fight Zen-Aku."  
"I will never help you!" Declared Merrick.  
"Oh you will." Said Nayzor as he opened up the box.  
A green dragonfly came flying out. It flew to Merrick and landed on his head. The bug seemed to go intangible and wet through Merrick's head! Merrick screamed. And jerked around in pain and then stopped. There was now a blank look on his face.  
"What are your commands master?" He asked.  
"Very good. Now here is what you must do when Zen-Aku shows up." Said Nayzor.  
He explained his plan and then left the. Merrick sat there waiting for Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku blocked a blade from one of the warriors and quickly leaped away from the swings of another two warriors. The remaining two leaped into the air and came at Zen-Aku. He took one down with a Crescent Wave. The other one got close and slashed his shoulder. Zen-Aku staggered back and looked at his wounded. This guys might not fight with the same caliber and skill as the real Ancient Warriors, but they were real and a threat! Two of the warriors charged forward and swung their swords. Zen-Aku leaped upward to avoid the swings and delivered a couple of powerful kicks to each of the warriors taking them down. One of the warriors came up from behind Zen-Aku and grabbed him. The remaking warrior charged at them with his sword pointed at Zen-Aku. The wolf org thought quickly and spun himself around. Now the warrior that was holding him was in the direct path of the charging warrior's sword! The sword went through the warrior holding Zen-Aku! He screamed and let go of Zen-Aku. The wolf org faced the two warriors and released a Crescent Wave at them! It hit them and they fell over. Zen-Aku served the scene. All the warriors were on the ground not moving. Suddenly their bodies turned to slime and melted into the ground.  
"Good job you managed to get through the first attack, but you won't survive the next one!" Boomed Onikage's voice.  
Five figures wearing colorful outfits stepped out of the forest. It was the Wild Force Rangers! Then something huge appeared behind them. It was a huge metal figure that towered above them. It was Animus the Megazord!  
"Zen-Aku you shall met your end by my hands!" Shouted Animus.  
Zen-Aku felt the ground shake as the rangers and Animus made their way towards him. He prepared himself for battle.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Wolf Vs Ninja Part 2

Org Rescue  
Chapter 6 Wolf vs Ninja Part 2  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Zen-Aku starred in horror at the towering figure of Animus approaching him. Animus swung one his arms at Zen-Aku! The wolf org just barely dodged out of, but the force wave from the blow sent Zen-Aku tumbling. He stumbled to his feet just in time to see the black ranger charging towards him! The black ranger tackled him, knocked him to the ground, dragged him several feet, and threw him into a large rock several feet away!  
Zen-Aku hit the rock and fell to the ground with a loud thud. He stumbled to his feet and saw the yellow ranger fly towards him and lifted him up by his armpits with her legs. She flew into the air and threw him! He fell to the ground with a great thud near a lake. Zen-Aku was just stumbling to his feet, when the blue ranger shot out the water and slammed into him! He landed several feet away. He got just in time to see the red and white ranger charge forward and slash him several times! He fell to the ground yet again.  
"Oh my it seems like your in a spot of trouble. Why don't I help you out. You remember your old friend the full moon." Said Onikage's voice.  
Zen-Aku looked up in shock in time to see a full moon in the sky. He felt his dark primal side kicking in. A growl escaped his mouth.  
"That's right Zen-Aku give into your dark nature! Go crazy and destroy the rangers! They see you as an org and a enemy! You don't belong with them or with that human Merrick! You belong with us! Join us Zen-Aku and the world be with us!" Said Onikage's voice.  
Zen-Aku thought about this. Then he then thought back to his time with Merrick. Despite the fact that they were once enemies they had become good friends. He then remembered that Princess Shayla had trusted him with the Lunar Caller and to rescue Merrick. He stood and glared at the rangers and Animus.  
"No I won't go crazy or give into the darkness! I'm Zen-Aku! I'm a guardian of the Earth! I will never work with the evil orgs ever again!" He roared.  
His body glowed with energy. He looked up at Animus.  
"Your not the real Animus." He declared.  
The Animus went transparent and vanished. Zen-Aku looked at the rangers and the forest. The forest turned into a large arena and the rangers turned into five Putrids wearing ninja gear and welding swords. Onikage appeared behind them.  
"Very impressive! You managed to survive and break the illusion. You even managed to keep you sanity and not give into the darkness. I must congratulate you on your will power. You have the will power worthy of a ninja, but I'm afraid I must deal with you!" Said Onikage as he pulled out his sword.  
The five Putrids charged forward! The first one leaped into air and flew at Zen-Aku! The wolf org slammed his sword through the Putrid's chest! The putrid melted into grey slime. Zen-Aku faced the four remaining Putrids. Two of them jumped and landed on either side of Zen-Aku and charged at him! Zen-Aku leaped into the air and two Putrid stabbed one another! The two melted into a couple of puddles of slime. The last two Putrids charged at Zen-Aku. One leaped into the air and the other came from the ground. Zen-Aku fired a Crescent Wave at the attacker in the air! The Putrid exploded into a glob of slime! Zen-Aku griped his sword with both hands and sliced the last Putrid in half! The two halves fell to the ground and melted.

Zen-Aku and Onikage stood alone facing one another with their swords drawn. They tensed up and charged at one another with blinding speed! Sparks shot from their swords at they clashed against one another! They hit each others swords several times neither one give up any ground. They both launched a kick at one another! The two kicks slammed against one another with tremendous force! They jumped away from one another. Onikage sword arm suddenly became very long and shot out at Zen-Aku! The wolf org dodged out of the way and charged forward! Onikage shot a fire ball out of his eye and forced Zen-Aku to dodge out of the way. Onikage brought his arm back in and charged at Zen-Aku! The wolf org charged forward at the ninja! They stabbed their swords forward and stabbed one another in the shoulder! They both let at angry shouts of pain and kicked themselves away from one another. Both fighters just glared at one another.  
"Your are a great fighter. Lets finish this duel with one final slash." Said Onikage as his gripped his sword with both hands and his body started glowing.  
"I hate to admit it, but your also a good fighter. I agree lets finish this with one final slash." Said Zen-Aku as he gripped his sword with both hands and his body started glowing.  
The two starred at one another for a few seconds then charged forward with blinding roaring battle cries! They meet one another in the center of the ring. There was a loud slash sound!  
SLASH!  
Then both fighters appeared on the opposite side of the arena. They stood still for several seconds. Then Zen-Aku fell to his knees! Onikage turned to face him. He let out a gasp of pain and his horn fell off! His sword fell to the ground!  
"You...truly are...the better...fighter! It was...an honor to...fight you!" Gasped Onikage as his body started sparking.  
He fell to the ground and exploded! Zen-Aku got up and walked over to Onikage's sword. He picked it up and stabbed it into the ground.  
"Even though you were my enemy, you were a truly a great fighter." Said Zen-Aku as he bowed his head in respect to his fallen enemy.  
He laid down next to a wall to rest a little.

Elsewhere Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were still restraining Zen-Aku's shadow, when suddenly it vanished! The three orgs looked around in confusion.  
"I guess Zen-Aku defeated Onikage." Said Jindrax.  
"Lets go find Zen-Aku." Said Toxica.  
"Ok." Said Juggelo.  
The three of them went down a hallway searching for their comrade.

In a deeper part of the Nexus Nayzor stood before the cauldron of multi colored slime. He was levitating the metal orb with his powers and chanting an evil spell. The orb suddenly turned into a brown yellow organic thing covered in little eyes and started beating like a heart.  
"Yes org heart beat! Beat and bring back Master Org!" Shouted Nayzor as gentle lowered the org heart into the cauldron.  
The slime slithered onto the heart and started forming into a mass.  
"Soon the master will live once more! I'm must buy him some. I'll deal with the intruders myself." Said Nayzor as he left the room.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 General

Org Rescue  
Chapter 7 General  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica made their way down a long hallway. The entered a large arena and saw Zen-Aku leaning against a wall. The quickly rushed over to him. Toxica went to work on healing his wounds. In a few minutes he was healed.  
"Thank you." Said Zen-Aku as he stood up.  
"Your welcome." Said Toxica.  
"Come we must hurry and save Merrick." Said Zen-Aku as he lead the way down another hallway.  
After walking for a few minutes they found themselves in a room filled with cells. They found Merrick in the last one. Merrick looked up at them.  
"Zen-Aku you came to save me." He said.  
"Yes I did, but I had some help." Said Zen-Aku pointing to the three orgs behind him.  
Merrick did a double take.  
"Jindrax, Toxica, and Juggelo? You came to save me?" He asked in amazement and wonder.  
"Sure did." Said Jindrax.  
"It was the right thing to do." Said Toxica.  
"We're good guys!" Declared Juggelo.  
Zen-Aku slashed the bars to pieces and freed Merrick. He then gave him the Lunar Loader.  
"Princess Shayla gave this to me. She told me you might need it." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Thanks." Said Merrick as he morphed into Lunar Wolf Ranger. "Now lets go deal with Nayzor!" He declared.  
The group raced down a the hallway. Soon they made their way into a large arena. Nayzor stood on top of a raised platform.  
"We'll this is a surprise! One of the guardians of the earth is leading a group of orgs against me. You certainly don't see that every day." Said Nayzor as he fanned himself.  
"Enough talk! We're going to take you down!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"Oh I'm afraid you friend Merrick won't allow that. Now Merrick be a dear and attack Zen-Aku." Said Nayzor as he snapped his fingers.  
Merrick bowed his head.  
"Yes master Nayzor." He said as he pulled out his sword and charged at Zen-Aku!  
The wolf org barely had time to roll out of the way!  
"You fiend! You took control of his mind!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"Oh I just enlightened him. I might have used a little bug to change his perspective, but he is now loyal to me!" Laughed Nayzor.  
Zen-Aku's three comrades raised their weapons and prepared to step in, but Zen-Aku stopped them.  
"You three stay back! I'll deal with Merrick! You deal with Nayzor!" Shouted Zen-Aku as he locked blades with Merrick.  
The three orgs nodded. Jindrax and Toxica threw their knives at Nayzor! Toxica shot out a burst of lightning at the general! All three attacks raced towards the general, but smashed against a green energy barrier! The orgs gasped in shock!  
"Ha! Nice try, but I already saw that coming!" Laughed Nayzor.  
Zen-Aku cursed silently Ashe dodged a sword swing from Merrick.  
"Merrick listen to me! You have to fight Nayzor's control!" He shouted.  
"Silence! I serve master Nayzor!" Shouted Merrick as he took another swing at Zen-Aku.  
The wolf org blocked it.  
"Think of Princess Shayla! Would she be happy with what your doing?!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"Shut up!" Roared Merrick as he swung his sword angrily at Zen-Aku.  
The wolf org dodged out of the way. An idea came to his mind. He dropped his sword and spread his arms out wide.  
"Fine is your so loyal to Nayzor then strike me down! I trust that you won't though! Because I know that your my friend, your honorable, and I know that Princess Shayla wouldn't want you to!" Said Zen-Aku.  
Merrick came forward and raised his sword above his head to strike Zen-Aku down! Suddenly Merrick let out a scream of pain and grabbed his head! He fell to his knees screaming! Several emotions ran through his mind. They were to much for the mind control dragonfly to handle! The little bug burst into flames and disintegrated! Merrick stopped screaming and stood up. He faced Zen-Aku.  
"Thank you for freeing me." He said.  
"Your welcome." Said Zen-Aku.  
The two of them turned to face Nayzor.  
"This is inconceivable! How is this possible that you broke my mind control bug!" Shouted Nayzor.  
"We're friends Nayzor and we trust one another. Someone like you could never understand the bond between to warriors." Said Merrick.  
"Curse you! No matter, soon my plan will be complete!" Said Nayzor.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Zen-Aku.  
"This." Said Nayzor as he clapped his hands.  
A wall behind him rose up and revealed a large cauldron. In the center of the cauldron there was a six foot tall slimy cocoon!  
"Behold! I'm bring back Master Org! Any moment now he will hatch out of that cocoon!" Laughed Nayzor in triumph.  
"Not if we have anything to say about that! Everybody lets combined attacks!" Shouted Merrick.  
He fired his Lunar Pool, Zen-Aku fired his Crescent Wave, Jindrax and Juggelo threw their knives, and Toxica fired off a burst from her staff! The combined attacks slammed into the barrier and destroyed it with a powerful explosion! Nayzor went flying off his platform and hit the ground with a thud.  
"Quickly we got to destroy that cocoon!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
The heroes rushed forward! Nayzor quickly got to his feet.  
"I won't let you!" He shouted as he transformed into his super form.  
He let out a burst of green lighting at the heroes! Zen-Aku and Merrick leaped over the blast. Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were hit by it and sent flying to the ground! The two remaining heroes came down from their leap slashing downwards and hitting Nayzor! The general fell down screaming and cursing in pain. The two heroes raced towards the cocoon. The cocoon split open releasing a powerful energy wave that knocked Merrick and Zen-Aku to the ground! A figure stepped out of the cocoon. He was half whit half black. His body was covered in spikes and he had a huge face in the middle of his chest. He had a head with red eyes, black and white hair, and a huge horn on top of his head. The figure clenched his fist.  
"Master Org lives once more!" Shouted Master Org.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The Master's End

Org Rescue  
Chapter 8 The Master's End  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers. This is a story for fun.

The heroes starred at the resurrected Master Org in horror. Nayzor got off the ground and kneeled before Master Org.  
"Welcome back to the land of the living master." He said.  
Master Org rested a hand on Nayzor's shoulder.  
"You've done well my most loyal general." Said Master Org.  
"Thank you master." Said Nayzor as he stood up.  
Master Org looked at the heroes.  
"This is quite a sight! The guardian Merrick is working with orgs! I see Zen-Aku, my two traitorous duke orgs Jindrax and Toxica, and Jindrax little brother Juggelo. Quite a crew of fighters! You orgs if you promise to serve me and destroy Merrick, I will let you live!" Said Master Org.  
The hero orgs looked at one another and pointed their weapons at Master Org and Nayzor.  
"I'm a lone wolf I work for no one! Merrick is my friend and comrade!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"Your no longer our master! We choose to be free and on the side of good!" Shouted Toxica.  
"Besides we all know how you treat your underlings! We aren't swearing are loyalty to a heartless monster like you!" Shouted Jindrax.  
"I'm with you bro!" Shouted Juggelo.  
Master Org just glared at the defiant orgs.  
"Then so be it! You have sealed your fate!" He shouted as he unleashed some lightning at the heroes!  
They quickly dodged out of the way.  
"Give it up Master Org! You can't beat us! It just you and Nayzor against all of us!" Shouted Merrick.  
"Oh I'm about to change those odds very soon!" Shouted Master Org as he blasted a huge hole in the roof of the Nexus revealing the night sky.  
The heroes watched in amazement as a bunch of black clouds gathered over the Nexus.  
"Evil Sprits of carnage and might! Unlock the gates between Sprits and life!" Chanted Master Org as he shot lightning into the sky.  
Everybody watched as a large image of a rid iron gate appeared in the sky! Orgs of the past were banging on the gates trying to break out! Zen-Aku acted quickly and shot a Crescent Wave at Master Org stopping him in mid chant! Master Org staggered back and glared at Zen-Aku.  
"I will free the orgs from the spirt world and conquer the earth! If I have to destroy a few orgs and a human to do it, so be it!" He shouted as he pulled out his Nexus Blade and charged forward.

Meanwhile Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica were fighting Nayzor. The general shot lightning at the heroes forcing them to dodge out of the way. Jindrax and Juggelo jumped forward and landed on either side of Nayzor and started doing their juggling attack! Nayzor was hit several times with daggers! He got a little hurt, but he was more angry then hurt!  
"Enough!" He shouted as he shot lightning out of both his hands and sent the brothers tumbling to the ground!  
Toxica ran forward with her staff charged up and hit Nayzor! The general let out an angry snarl and grabbed Toxica! He dragged her forward and was fixing to deliver a finishing blow with his claw gauntlet, when Jindrax suddenly appeared from behind and slashed him across the back with his sword! Nayzor screamed and let go of Toxica. He turned to face Jindrax, when he was suddenly slashed from behind by Juggelo! Nayzor roared and turned to shoot lighting at him, when Toxica hit him with her staff! Nayzor stumbled back. All three orgs charged forward and hit him at once sending him flying into a wall! He fell to the ground with a thud.

Merrick and Zen-Aku charged at Master Org! Merrick locked bladed with the evil villain, while Zen-Aku leaped into the air and came down with a slash aimed at Master Org's head! Master Org raised one of his hands and caught Zen-Aku's sword with it!  
"Ha! Is that all you got!" Laughed Master Org.  
He threw Zen-Aku several feet away and then violently kicked Merrick back and slashed him with his Nexus sword sending Merrick flying back! Merrick and Zen-Aku staggered to their feet. Master Org shot a huge burst of lighting at them and sent them crashing to the ground.  
"Give it up you fools, your no match for my power! Soon the world will be mine!" Laughed Master Org as he walked away to let the heroes suffer from their wounds and to witness his army come out of the spirt world.  
Merrick and Zen-Aku laid on the ground in pain.  
"We can't beat him." Said Zen-Aku.  
"Don't give up just yet. I think I have an idea." Said Merrick.  
"What?" Asked Zen-Aku.  
"We need to fuse once more." Said Merrick.  
"No Merrick we can't!" Shouted Zen-Aku.  
"We must! It worked 3,000 ago it'll work now. I think this time it will be different because of our relationship and my ranger powers." Said Merrick.  
"Alright then lets do it." Said Zen-Aku.  
The two stretched their hands out towards one another.

Elsewhere Nayzor was on his knees he looked at the three approaching orgs.  
"This can not be I'm a general org in his super form! I can't be beaten by three regular orgs!" He shouted angrily.  
"Goodbye Nayzor." Said Jindrax as he and his two comrades raised their weapons to finish off the general.  
Suddenly a burst of lightning hit them and sent them flying! Nayzor looked up to see Master Org walking towards him.  
"Thank you master!" Said Nayzor as he stood up.  
"Come Nayzor I need someone to watch out for trouble as I completely the spirt gate opening spell." Said Master Org.  
"Yes master." Said Nayzor as he followed his master.  
Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica aid on the ground unconscious. The two of the stood in the center of the arena. Master Org started chanting again. Nayzor's eyes landed on Merrick and Zen-Aku reaching for one another.  
"I think I'll destroy these two for the master before they cause anymore trouble." Thought Nayzor as he pulled out his claw staff and head towards them.  
Merrick and Zen-Aku finally made contact. They felt energy start to surge through their bodies. Nayzor stood before them and raised his weapon.  
"Time for you to die!" He said as he swung his weapon.  
There was a flash of black and white energy! Nayzor felt his staff collide with another weapon. He looked shock to see a strange silver black figure standing before him. The figure wore the silver outfit of Merrick with the black body armor of Zen-Aku. The helmet head of the figure looked more wolf like then Merrick's. it had fangs and grey hair sticking out of the back in the center of the figures head was a large black horn. The figure welding a sword that looked like a cross between Merrick and Zen-Aku's swords.  
"Who are you?!" Asked Nayzor.  
"I'm Mer-Aku and I will stop you!" Said the figure with a loud and commanding voice.  
"Never!" Shouted Nayzor as he took his weapon back and swung it at Mer-Aku.  
Mer-Aku's sword glowed with energy as he swung to meet Nayzor's attack. The two weapons met one another with a loud clash! Mer-Aku's slashed right through Nayzor's staff and slashed across the general's chest! Nayzor looked at his destroyed weapon and then at the huge slash in his chest. His body sparked.  
"Impossible...I lost!" Gasped Nayzor as he fell to the ground and exploded!  
Master Org stopped his chanting and stared at the new warrior.  
"We're going put a stop to you here and now!" Shouted Mer-Aku.  
"Bring it on you half human half org abomination!" Roared Master Org as he pulled out his sword.  
The two warriors charged one another. Their swords clashed with great force against one another. Master Org shot some vines out of his hands at Mer-Aku! The hero sliced and diced them with a great show of speed! He rushed forward and slashed Master Org several times! Master Org let out an angry roar and slammed his fist into Mer-Aku sending him flying away! Mer-Aku hit the ground and quickly rolled to his feet to face his enemy. Master Org shot lightning at Mer-Aku! The hero's sword glowed as he flung an energy attack at Master Org!  
"Lunar Crescent Wave!" Shouted Mer-Aku.  
The energy attack smashed through Master Org's lightning attack and headed towards the villain! He quickly raised his Nexus blade to defend himself. The energy wave slammed into the Nexus Blade and destroyed it! The destroyed weapon fell to the ground in pieces! Master Org starred down at his destroyed weapon in shock. Mer-Aku charged forward his sword glowing with fire roaring a battle cry! Master Org saw him coming and shot lightning and vines at him! Mer-Aku sliced his way through the vines and deselected the lightning! Mer-Aku was only a few feet away from Master Org. The villain threw a powerful punch at Mer-Aku! The hero ducked the punch and thrusted his sword right through Master Org's chest and through his evil org heart! The org heart burst into flames! Master Org screamed in pain and rage.  
"This can not be! The master of all orgs was beaten by some kind of half human half org! Curse you! Aaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Master Org as he exploded!  
The image of the spirt world gates vanished from the sky.  
"I'm a guardian of the earth." Said Mer-Aku as he un fused and turned back into Merrick and Zen-Aku.  
The two warriors walked over to Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica.  
"Did we win?" Asked Jindrax.  
"We did." Said Merrick.  
"Go use." Said Juggelo.  
"I'm glad that's over." Said Toxica.  
The heroes helped one another exit the Nexus. They heard a loud rumbling sound as they watched the castle topple to the ground.  
"It's over." Said Zen-Aku.  
The heroes stumbled into the forest where they met Princess Shayla. She stepped forward and hugged Merrick.  
"I'm glad to see your alright." She said.  
"It's good to see you Shayla." Said Merrick as he gave her back the Lunar Caller. "I don't need this anymore." He said.  
Princess Shayla turned to all the orgs.  
"Thank you for saving Merrick and for putting a stop to the orgs evil plans." She said.  
"Hey it was the least we could do for all the bad stuff we did in the past." Said Jindrax.  
"Thank you." Said Merrick.  
A few more thanks were given and then Jindrax, Juggelo, and Toxica went back to the city. Merrick and Shayla shared a kiss. Merrick decided that he and Zen-Aku should stay with Princess Shayla for a while. Zen-Aku agreed. The three of them went off to the Animarium. The world was at peace.

The End.


End file.
